User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Solace - Volume 1 - Segment 16
<< Previous Segment ---- Snail's Shell Chi-You. A freaking Chi-You! God damn it! Why did it have to be a--. ... Wait... I scratched my head and thought about it for some time, however no matter what. The whole concept was just weird, too weird in all. Since Aragami means bewildered god, can they damn themselves? Does it matter anyways? I should be reviewing what I've learned from the NORN and what that Death Incarnate had hammered into me instead of fooling around. I shook my head and closed my eyes to visualize the enemy I would be facing. An Aragami, almost humanoid in build and over twice my size. It's head, shoulders along with the outer parts of the arms and the whole lower body was covered in a hardened exoskeleton of blue and white color. What had broken this beast similarity to a human wasn't the demonic head, the wide mouth and dangerously sharp teeth. No. The breaking point had been in the pair of wings that grew from the back of the avian. Each wing spanned as long as the body almost 3 meters, was covered in steel like feathers held together by a sturdy sinew. But that was only the tip of the iceberg. At the end of each wing was a huge fist, almost the size of the Chi-Yous upper body. Plus the talons that adorned those huge paws, 5 of them and each close to a meter long. At the center of each palm was a hardened opening, in which the Chi-You utilizing it's unique structure of the wings was able to collect and concentrate air from the surrounding. While several other Aragami also possessed the means to collect and compress air to use as a weapon, this beast could turn each of these into bombs by igniting the compressed matter. It could even channel more essence into such a blast to create an explosive ball the size larger than its own body once it could cup together within it's giant paws. These were the weapons the avian wielded, to a deadly ferocity. In close range this Aragami could decimate God Eaters with a single swipe of the powerful wing-fists, while at range it would throw smaller and/or larger bombs. But even this isn't the full threat this beast does possess. The wings weren't only weapons, they also served as a means of flight naturally. There had been records that Chi-You was able to make incredible distances when pursuing something. As for weak points it had remarkable few, explosions for the legs, shots for the head, slashing at the giant talons. As for my case the only spot I would have to aim was the chest. Which was not only protected by the wings and the steel like feathers, but the two arms. Each one was usually crossed in front of the unarmored chest, in order to block incoming attacks or to punish the fools who dare to try and get into a range inside where the wings can normally respond. I know what you think. And yep, it's the worst compatibility for me. Chupacabra is too bulky, while it is almost like a Spear-type God Arc, those are renowned for their reach and the mobility they can provide. For me? I shook my head again and remembered the 'demonstration' given by Soma. ---- -Dead Weight!- Soma called, apparently frustrated by the numerous failures of the simulation. I stood panting, leaning onto the training gear issued to me. It was just like my God Arc, both in weight and appearance. Shut it! I can't beat this thing!! I raised a middle finger on my right hand, to get my point across to him. However I didn't get a response like usual. I looked up and expected him standing there scowling at me, but the dark skinned God Eater was nowhere to be seen. In fact, there wasn't a soul in the observation room above. Uhm... Did... Did that jerk just leave? I'm a bad learner, but... That's... I stared up in shock, trying to figure out what now when something yanked the weapon away and I fell forward. As I looked up, Soma was standing nearby and was checking the weight and grip of the training gear. "You're too slow to understand apparently. Maybe if you see how it is done, you'll get a grip faster." He reached into his pocket and pushed something, in that moment our surrounding started to fizzle and a plain materialized very similar to where the tornadoes gather. "Stand back, but open your eyes for good measure. Dead Weight." He added the last part and I couldn't help, but glare back at him. You DO realize that my case is unlike your's, jerk. While grimacing, I followed and stood to the back giving him ample enough space to do anything he wanted. He'll probably perform something to humiliate me for sure. In the distance of the plains there it was, the Chi-You walking leisurely not yet spotting us. "Remember it well, this Aragamis sight is almost on par with a Zygote or a Sariel. The hearing on the other hand is bad, I've fought some intense battles not even a few meters from such a beast while it had it's back turned to me. Make use of that." For some reason he was a bit more talkative than usual and I've eyed him in suspicion. Then he had done it... Figures. He does the ONLY thing that you shouldn't do under normal circumstances... Soma was already sprinting towards the Chi-You in full force, but only after he carefully measured the distance and had thrown the training weapon at it with his full strength. The improvised projectile embedded itself with a sickening crunching noise into the neck of the avian, with such a force that the beast had fallen forward and had to use it's wing-arms to brace itself from not collapsing altogether. The God Eater reached the Aragami just as it was standing up, he kicked off the ground and then again from the shoulders after grabbing onto the grip of the training Arc. It was ripped from the wound with another sickening crunch, however the Chi-You just roared and reached upwards with all four of his limbs, trying to grab onto him. As the large paws started gaining on the dark skinned male, he kicked off one and stabbed the lance into the smaller right arms unprotected inner muscles. Then using his body as a leverage, he twisted it around and gave a strong kick at the jaws of the Aragami. Suddenly it lurched back, shaking it's head and trying to position it's large first in a way to get a hold on the God Eater, but he had already retreated. The Chi-You roared as the damaged smaller arm was limply hanging by it's side. It then brought back the gigantic fists and cupped them by it's side as it started gathering a concentrated ball of air inside them. By the second it started to grow, expand and I know from the experience gathered by the NORN videos, this was a move when the Aragami tried to finish it's target in a single blow. "You can trick it into such a move, then use it to your advantage." Soma explained calmly as he aimed the lance again, and threw it. This time it struck the face of the avian dead center and it screamed in rage. However this attack made the Aragami loose the concentration and the constructed explosive ball exploded in its palms. Just after moments of the explosion, Soma burst through the still lingering cloud left behind by the fire-blast and ones again grabbed onto the lance, which was impaling the stunned Avian. After he wrenched it free, with deadly accuracy the second of the small limbs was dispatched. Then again by the time the Aragami regained composure the God Eater was at a set distance away. "Once you disable the arms protecting the chest, the core is on the left side." The Chi-You lifted one of it's arm to the side, while gestured with the other wing-fist something like 'come on' when Soma threw the lance for a final time. With no protection around this time, the weapon sunk into the flesh of the Aragami taking it out with a hard cracking sound, it ceased moving and the beast fell. "While it would be unvise of you to try and repeat me, don't forget the essentials." Soma glared at me menacingly as he walked closer. "Bait it into a predictive maneuver, then strike while it's guard is down. Retreat and repeat until the Aragami is finished." Eh... Did you think that I would even bother trying to copy you? I stare at him in amazement as he gives me back the training gear, then leaves the room. Soon the simulation restarts, but this time it was only me and the Chi-You. Well, let's get down to find my own way... I'll probably not be as flashy or even that effective at all, not to mention that I'll fail a lot until I manage to get the hang of it... If I ever find something that is, while grumpy coaches... ---- It's been a few minutes since the heli dropped me off and the others returned to the base. I was near the wreckage of the city, on the other side where the multitude of the temples were built. There were signs of Aragami presence all around the area, so I've decided to use the surrounding buildings as a cover. Not really wanted to become a target on my own. Some last minute check should be done, so I opened the pockets on my vest and took out the items and laid them out in front of me. In total I had 3 Stun Grenades, 12 Restore Pills, 5 Restore Pill IIs, 3 OG: Restore Balls, an OG: Restore Post and 4 Detox Pills. I've pack them away, each into their own pocket, so when I had to get one of them I just had to remember where each was. Would make things much easier, than trying to pull out something in a hurry only to realize it's the wrong item. "Sierra!" A voice called, but it didn't belong to the dark skinned God Eater that was bound to pick me up. "Come out, I know you're here." No, it belonged to the pale girl, C. What's she doing here? I stepped out from one of the desolated buildings and started to walk towards from where I heard her voice. There was a jeep with running motors apparently waiting for me only, Soma was at the wheels wearing is trademarked scowl while C was sitting beside him bolstering a wide grin. "Come, we're almost late to the party!" She called cheerfully and I raised an eyebrow, but moved closer and took my place in the back. "Woohoo!!" She cried in mirth as Soma gave gas and the vehicle sped off with us. "Could you stop that?" The God Eater grumbled and for once I could understand him, this cheery version of C was annoying. "A~w." She pouted, but laughed it off a few seconds later. "What's the matter guys? Why the sour mood, hmm?" The pale girl chuckled and to my shock started teasing Soma. "Oh, I get it. It's this setting, I see it. Well can't be helped, since for Moon-boy this is as close to a date as he can think of." Before she could have continued, I've quickly reached forward and used my hand to bar the mouth of C. Only her muffled laughter could be heard and I practically trembled at what Soma might do in such a situation. However, he just snorted not even looking at our direction. "Aside from trying to kill yourself in amusement, why are you here C?" The God Eater inquired and I've let go of the mouth of the pale girl, but kept at the ready to stifle her words should she try to provoke him further. "Just the usual. Plotting to destroy the world, or kill some time while annoying you two. Oh and to keep an eye on your date. Can't have you do anything funny to my Sierra." C chuckled and I couldn't help, but smack her head with my right fist. "Ow! That's mean..." She faked sobbing and I rolled my eyes. "Can't you answer seriously just once?" Soma glared at her saying the same thing I had been thinking too, but she just giggled at it. "While you two will have your fun underground, I'll be looking for one of my acquaintance. Happy now?" Then she extended her arm with the palm open. "That's gonna be 500.000 Fc by the way." She's not serious, is she? "Cut the crap C!" He raised his voice and intensified his glare. "That was a nice alliteration, do one again!" She provoked, however in response the God Eater abruptly braked and I fell forward bumping my head into C's. "Ow... That was mean." The pale girl was rubbing her top of the head and I did so with my chin. You've been provoking him for God's sake! Most probably during the entire trip... "Come now Sierra. There's a Chi-You waiting for you to be taken down." Soma ignored C completely and grabbed his God Arc from the case. "Don't forget to bring her back before 8 PM, or try to pull anything weird without my Sierra's consent!" I flinched hearing the provocation, but was busy myself on getting out of the jeep. "OH yea, one more thing. Don't try to kiss her, it's too early yet!" She shouted us and burst into laughter. Not that far before me Soma was practically smoldering, because of that I didn't dare to enter a twenty meter distance. When I turned around, the girl wasn't present either as she went on her own way. Wish she would stop getting on the nerves of everyone... ---- "Sierra." Soma finally said after a half hour of silent walking. We descended on one of the almost completely destroyed underground entrances into the subway system. Some of the lights were still working, but most of the area was covered in darkness. In certain places the ground was ruptured so light flowed down the tears covering the vicinity in half shrouded lighting. "You'll engage the Chi-You on your own. Should you require my assistance, I'll step in." He said turning to me and I stared at him wide-eyed. "Understood?" I nodded, a bit reluctantly. However understood his point. So I've nodded a second time with much more confidence and lifted Chupacabra from my shoulder where I kept it shouldered for ease of transport. In the distance the distinctive cry of the Chi-You rang out. We turned towards and saw a set of half broken stair leading down a partially collapsed corridor. From below the corridor a dull crimson light spread, I was wondering what could have caused it at all, since there was barely any light source here. Once we got to the bottom everything made sense, as lava was flowing from the cracks of the broken metro line. The red glow it provided was more than enough to survey our area. As I walked on the long tubular path a large underground area entered out view. Inside there were practically lakes of the molten rock flowing slowly and in the middle of them stood the Chi-You with it's arms raised. Stood as in, immersed up to it's knees in magma. I looked at Soma in disbelief, but he only nodded for me to get out and face it. Because of the distance, it was impossible to get a sneak attack in. Which meant that I'll have to get the attention of the avian. However with it's back turned towards me, that's going to be challenging. I walked to the edge of the magma pool and frowned. Nothing to pick up and throw in my surroundings, which meant that I either wait until I'll get spotted. Or, I could throw one of my Stun Grenades and hope it detonates when splashing into the magma. The light would definiately attract it's attention, however the number of my grenades are quite limited. Should I use it? Or just wait? At that moment something arced through the air and splashed just behind the Aragami. A bright flash signaled that the Stun Grenade went off, I turned my head as the Aragami roared to catch a split second of Soma backing off. Well, at least he helped me to get noticed... Still immersed halfway in the magma, the Chi-You raised it's right wing and in it's palm a small explosive ball started to gather. With a flick of it's wrist the projectile was lobbed at me in an arc and was coming closer. I knew from experience this has some sort of a seeking property, so unless I dodge it in the last second it's probably going to hit me. I stepped back just before it would have hit me, with too late to change course the small orb crashed into the ground and formed a small crater. The Chi-You in return raised both hands and started to concentrate more and more of the explosive projectile in one. I watched it grow until the orb reached the maximum size. Just as the attack was hurled, I broke into a full sprint as far away as possible with the knowledge that this attack can't track me at all. While I knew that this had a few meters explosive radius, my concern was in the explosion striking the pool of magma and flinging the molten debris everywhere. A few seconds later as it crashed into the spot where I was standing came a rocking explosion. The molten lake had been disturbed and splashed at the shore of it, however only a very small amount of the burning debris rained in the vicinity. Still, I didn't take any chances and stood ready just outside from where the attack range of the Aragami was. It tried to throw at me the smaller bombs, but they fell short of my location by a few meters and the larger Blast orbs held no true danger as I could step aside easily as they were fired at me. Finally the moment came when the avian decided to move out, at first it started to trudge through the magma. However with each step taken, the pace quickened. Not only that, the Chi-You started to raise slowly above. In the end, it could sort of run on the surface only sinking in to it's ankles. During that time, I lured it farther away from the pool of magma towards one of the deeper and dark tunnels. While I know that it would have an easier time to spot me because of the enhanced vision, my concern right now was about the still dripping molten rock that was flying in every direction as the Aragami was running through the lava. To my concern instead of getting straight out of the molten lake, it was running parallel to me, through it was clear that the beast had no intention of trying to attack me from range again for now. Yet it wasn't clearly on leaving the pool either. Therefore, albeit knowing that this will be a rather insane thing to do, I stopped. Immediately, the Chi-You did so and watched me from the distance, slowly starting to sink into the lake again until the knee depth was reached. That is when I saw that it raised both of the wing arms to his side in a sort of spread motion and energy started gathering in the palms. What is it doing? Suddenly it thrust one of it's arms forward and a small blast sphere flew in my direction. I smirked and jumped back in the last possible moment to evade the incoming projectile. As I looked back, I could barely avoid the second incoming attack. A similarly small blast orb, then the third and a fourth. The Chi-You threw at me almost a dozen of them until it stopped and I did so, but panting. Damn, this wasn't in the NORN, nor in the training. I used my God Arc as a leverage and leaned on it, catching my breath. That is when the avian suddenly jumped out of the pool of magma and lifted off into the air, trailing a shower of molten rock in its wake. My eyes almost popped out when I saw that, cursing extensively inwardly I scampered out of the way just barely. But it came back, trying to grab onto me with the legs just like some of the predator birds. Which alone would have been dangerous, but with the dripping lava from it, it went beyond deadly. After another successful evade, the Chi-You finally landed not that far from me. It then raised the right wing slightly forward, and beckoned me to come at it by gesturing a 'come on' with its huge hands. Where the hell did they learn such a thing anyways? Letting loose a roar, the avian run at me and performed a wide arced swipe with the wings. Still using my God Arc as a leverage I kicked off the ground to leap over the incoming attack, then spun around and used the momentum to dig the tip of my weapon into the upper section of the right wing. For that the Chi-You wasn't happy and reached for me by using his other winged arm. But I didn't intend to stay there for long as I stepped forward and kicked with all my strength into the eyes of the beast, to which it shuddered. By the time it shook the small amount of damage off, I've struck my Chupacabra into one of it's eye sockets. A terrible howl echoed as I backed off with a smirk. I got this, I'll just have to get rid of the other eye and take my time taking this Aragami apart. To my surprise, the Chi-You clenched its winged fists to his side, but it wasn't starting to call upon energy to throw at me. Furthermore, I was too late to react when the beast slammed its huge fists down at the ground. Half a second later a shock wave erupted, covering a radius of almost a dozen meters and striking me head on. The blast not only caught me off guard and winded me, but caused enough damage to make my eyes blur. While I managed to stay standing, I wasn't so far from collapsing. Quickly I reached into my pocket to pull out a Stun Grenade, before the avian recovered. I managed to activate the explosive just in time and throw it into the face of the Aragami. A blinding light erupted, striking it from point blank, giving me just a few more seconds of leeway. Using that time, I reached into another of my pockets and took out a Restore Pill II, popping it into my mouth instantly. I felt the medicative effect of the item literally heal me instantly. While there were still a few seconds left of the induced blindness, I took out another grenade and threw that again into the visage of the avian. With the Aragami being disabled again, I poised to strike aiming at the eye of the beast. I stabbed upwards with Chupacabra, but the Chi-You spun around, its giant wings knocking the weapon out of my hand. While it didn't get the chance to gather enough of its exploding orbs to shower the area like it normally does when performing such a spin, it was more than enough to be and effective counter. Damn it!! I reached for the last grenade in my pocket and threw that before the legs of the avian, while it's not going to be as effective like the previous two, I'll be able to recover my God Arc in the few seconds. The problem comes after that, since I managed to enrage the Aragami for sure. Which was quite obvious of the billowing dark smoke raging around its body. Should have brought more grenades... The avian glared at me and I could see that my initial attack against the eye wasn't as effective as I believed it to be. It was damaged, but apparently still working. With a quick step forward, the Chi-You closed the distance and slammed it's right wing downward, trying to sweep me away with it. Knowing that during such a move there is a small window of opportunity where the Aragami is defenseless I stepped forward, ducking under the swing. However, the attacking motion didn't come to a halt as I was expecting, instead the Chi-You spun around with the motion and raised it's right leg, still dripping at places from the lava and kicked out. Catching me directly in my stomach and launching me away, I tumbled backward, gathering bruises and wounds uncontrollably during that. Some of the molten debris embedded into my skin and causing me horrible pains, while I was still rolling. When I came to a halt I could barely feel anything else, other than pain. My body wouldn't move and nearby there was an enraged Chi-You which was probably going to kill me now. That and the darkness that's going to swallow me, before the avian does so. At least Soma won't be yelling at me. --- End of Chapter 2016,05,25 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic